


Reasons Why Palpatine Hates Anakin Whining

by Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor, VitoSanders



Series: The Re-education AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitoSanders/pseuds/VitoSanders
Summary: The Re-Education Facility was created by the then Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, however, he unknowingly created his downfall with it. - The Story of the Galactic Republic, a short version for Schools
Relationships: Alpha-17 & Clone Troopers (Star Wars), CC-1010 | Fox & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: The Re-education AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885369
Comments: 42
Kudos: 66





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary: Rex and Fox go on a mission or do they?
> 
> Hi! We as the authors have decide to both work on chapters. Which means we divide the chapters in two and each do one half of the chapter.

“Are you sure you are ready Rex?” Asked Anakin, as they waited for the ship to come pick up Rex for his mission with his older brother, Fox.

“I’m sure, sir,” Rex said, holding his helmet to the side as the ship that he has been waiting for entered the docking bay.

The ship stopped near the small group of the 501st (consisting of Rex, Anakin, Ahsoka, Fives, Jesse, Hardcase and Kix). The ramp lowered, revealing two droids on either side of the ramp and Fox in the middle.

Fox walked down the ramp until he was in front of the small group (and why was he so tense? Rex wondered, narrowing his eyes at his Coruscanti brother).

“Sirs, Rex, vode.” Fox said, in a tone that revealed nothing, making the other vode realise why the Guard Commander was so often called ‘Kamino’s perfect clone’ as he was often called.

(Which was weird, because both Rex and the other’s on the batch remember Fox being very different before the war.)

“Commander Fox,” Anakin greeted, extending a hand for Fox to shake.

Which he did, after a small moment of hesitation.

“Here to pick up Rex right?” Anakin asked, where he received a nod in answer. Patting Rex’s back, Anakin said: “Good luck Rex, come back in one piece.”

“Of course sir,” Rex said, as he and Fox started walking to the inside of the ship as behind them people wished Rex a farewell.

“Who’s controlling the ship?” Rex asked, as he settled into his shared room with Fox.

“Droids, this mission is too dangerous for there to be more than two clones,” Fox said, as he was repeating words from someone else.

“Fox are you alright? You are all tense...” Asked Rex, concerned.

Instead of answering him, Fox took something from his bag and asked: “Do you have anything left to do?” 

“Wha-No, I don’t have anything left to do, but you still haven’t answered my question.” Answered, frustrated, Rex, turning slightly so he was properly facing Fox.

Said vod turned around and walked up to him, giving him a small piece of flimsy.

“What’s this for?” Asked Rex, taking it.

“Write important things about you there, how you got your name, your name and number, your dislikes, things you like, the type,” Fox said, still obviously tense and hiding any emotion he may have once held.

“Why?” Rex asked, suspicious.

“Just-please.” Pleaded Fox, a bit of desperation was shining through his eyes.

“Alright,” Rex said, cautious. Fox hadn’t shown a lot of emotion since around a month into the war, so for him to show even a bit of that was worrisome.

Rex took a small pen and did what Fox told him to do for a few minutes when he was finished, Fox took the paper and hid it behind the bed before grabbing him and forcing him to lay down on his bed.

“Fox, what the-” Rex started to say, before Fox also laid down the bed and hugged him, trying to hide his face in Rex’s hair.

Rex sighed, hugging Fox back.

Why on Manda was Fox acting this way? Guess he will find out when they arrive at their destination…  
————  
Fox hadn’t said anything to Rex for the rest of the flight which had worried Rex. The cuddling had kind of reminded Rex of times when the batch and Rex used to have cuddle piles. They used to be very affectionate with each other. War had changed them, but Fox the most. Fox had gone from showing affection a lot, to not showing affection at all. 

“We are here.” Fox had gotten up a few minutes ago. Saying that he was going to check how long they had until they arrived. Rex frowns at Fox’s voice, it sounded tense. 

“Where is here, exactly?” Rex hadn’t gotten a lot of details on where they were going or what the mission would be. 

“You will see.” Fox walks out of the room and Rex follows him. They had come out of hyperdrive and were descending into the atmosphere of a planet, when Fox and Rex entered the cockpit.  
———

They land in front of a big building, in a wasteland. Which isn’t the weirdest place for a building that Rex has seen. Fox walks off the ramp, he seems to be even more tense than before. Rex follows a bit slower behind him, lost in his thoughts questioning what’s going on with Fox. 

“Welcome to the facility.” A cheerful voice calls out to them. When Rex looks up he sees a female human walking towards them. “You are Commander CC-1010 and Captain CT-7567, right?” Fox nods his head and Rex follows him a second later. Rex feels weird to be called by his number again, it had been a long while since somebody had called him just his number. “We are very happy to have you both here. I will bring your stuff to your rooms, while you two will start off your classes for the day.” Rex looks confused. Rex opens his mouth to question what she means, but he sees Fox shake his head out of the corner of his eye. What’s going on? He thinks to himself.  
————  
Rex stifles a cry when the guards grab him by his arms. He had been in this room all day, after snapping at the ‘teacher’. Rex had learned what this place was, this place is a kriffing re-education facility for clones. Rex tries to keep up with the guards. He has no idea where they are going, but everything is better than being back in that room. Rex gets thrown in a new room. When Rex looks up he notices a bunk. So this is his room then. 

Rex pulls himself up and drops himself in the bunk. He cries out when he lets himself fall in the bed.  
———  
Fox flinches when he hears the door open, when he looks up he notices the guards dropping a figure into the room. The figure groans and pulls himself up. That is when Fox noticed the blond hair. Rex! That’s Rex. Fox gets up from his bed carefully, minding his own wounds. He flinches when Rex cries out after laying down on the bed. “Rex?” He carefully asks, not wanting to spook his brother. 

“Fox.” Rex gasps out. Rex's head turns towards Fox and Fox can see the tears that are rolling down Rex’s face. “Please.” Rex tries to grab him, but Fox steps away. The guards could be back any moment to check on them. Fox will comfort him after the guards leave then. Rex doesn’t seem to understand Fox being reluctant. “Please, Fox.” Fox has to stifle a sob from his lips at Rex's voice. Rex sounds so small. This is Fox’s kih’vod’ika and he is in pain and there is nothing he can do. His heartbreaks with Rex cries. Fox reaches out only to hear footsteps down the hall. The guards. 

“Rex, please you have to be quiet,” Fox whispers, walking back to his bunk. 

“Fox?” Rex asks, looking at him with pain in his eyes. “Fox, please.” Fox shakes his head and tries to shush him, but Rex doesn’t listen and calls his name again. 

Fox can hear the guards coming closer. “Please Rex stop.” He whispers, tears rolling down his cheek. 

“Fox?” Rex asks. Fox shakes his head trying to shush Rex. The guards enter the hallway, they open the door of their room and look at Rex who was ready to call out to Fox again. The head of the guards nods to the two others, who move in towards Rex. 

“No talking after lights out. It seems we have to teach this clone his place.” The guards grab Rex by his arms, which makes Rex cry out in pain. They drag him with him and all Fox can do is to keep quiet. The head of the guards smirks at him and walks after the other guards.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in the Facility. Rex fears for his brother's (who is acting weird) and his own fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We are glad to know that you guys like the story so far, so here! Have a new chapter!
> 
> P.S.: Trigger Warnings: Loss of Identity and mentions of Torture.

#  II

Rex tries to keep up with guards next to him, but his body hurts. Rex had messed up during his classes and he is regretting it. Rex’s body is sore and Rex is pretty sure his body is blue with bruises. Rex hopes that Fox is doing better than him. They have been here for days and Rex is worried about Fox, he seems different. Before he can think more about it the guards push Rex in their room. Rex wants to turn around and glare at the guards, but Rex knows he will just get more punishment if he does. He walks towards his bed and waits for the guards to leave. Rex knows he needs to keep his head down at least until they are gone. Let's not risk more punishment today. When Rex is sure they are gone he looks up, only to not see Fox. Which is weird, Fox is usually there when Rex gets back to their room. Especially when Rex had gotten himself in trouble. 

Rex isn’t sure how long he sits there, worrying about what happened to Fox, but he can hear the guards approach their Room again. Rex quickly sits straight with his head down. He hopes they are bringing in Fox. Rex flinches when he hears the door being opened. 

“Lights out in 30 minutes.” One of the guards grunts. Rex keeps quiet knowing they don’t want him to answer them. When the guards have left, Rex looks up and there is Fox. 

“Fox, are you okay.” Rex gets up and walks towards Fox. Fox just walks past him face blank. He doesn’t seem to have heard Rex. “Fox? Ori’vod?” Fox ignores him and lays down on his bunk. Fox just flats there perfectly still staring at the ceiling. “Fox? What’s wrong? Please answer me?” Had Fox been hurt during the classes? Had Fox also received punishment? Rex carefully walks towards Fox bunk. Rex sits down and shakes his shoulder a little. Fox flinches away and turns his head to look at Rex. 

“Rex?” Fox looks confused at him. 

“Yeah, Fox what happened? Were you hurt?” Fox blinks at him, like he doesn’t understand what Rex is talking about.

“I’m fine, Rex. When did you get here?” Now it’s Rex's turn to look confused. Hadn’t Fox seen him at all, when Fox had been brought in? 

“I was here since you were brought in, Fox are you sure you are okay? You weren’t responding to me at all.” Rex feels worry settle in his stomach, why does Fox not remember? Rex had noticed that Fox was acting a bit off, but this is new. How could Fox not notice him? He had walked right towards him earlier. How could he have missed that? Something isn’t right and it makes Rex feel uneasy. 

“Oh, sorry Rex...I had my mind elsewhere.”CC-Fox said, shaking his head as if to clear it from something.

“Fox...” Rex said, clearly worried, holding himself back from touching Fox further in case he got a bad reaction from it.

“I’m fine vod, don’t worry about it.” F0x softly said, before turning his head back so he was once again facing the ceiling.

Rex bit back any questions, knowing that Fox wouldn’t answer any and merely stayed seated on Fox’s bed, letting Fox know that he was there if he needed until it was five minutes until lights out.

___________

“CT-7567, wake up.” A vod said, shaking his shoulder, waking CR-75e7x up.

“I’m up, I’m up...” CT-Rex7 said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Come, our breakfast is in 15 minutes,” Fox said, with his back straight, in a tone that seemed he was talking about something boring as he had been doing lately.

Rex-7567 sighed, getting up and walking to where their uniforms were put, completely fixed so you wouldn’t tell what they went through in the punishments or.

_________

Rex laid in bed, his body aching from the punishment or in the classes.

Just as he was drifting off, Rex realised three things:

  1. Fox had woken him up with his number and saw nothing wrong with it;
  2. Rex also hadn’t seen anything wrong with it at the time;
  3. They had just sat on their beds doing nothing until lights out, not even talking, after their classes.



Rex felt his eyes water before he quietly left his bunk and softly walked up to CC-1- no, to Fox’s bunk.

Quietly and slowly, Rex got under the covers of his Ori’Vod’s bed, curling up around Fox’s sleeping form.

“Wha...” Fox softly started to ask, obviously waking up, but Rex put a hand over his mouth, stopping him from making any noise that could draw the guards attention.

Fox slowly blinked the sleep away before shaking his head and grabbing Rex’s wrist and taking his hand away from his mouth.

“CT-7567, what’s the meaning of this?” Hissed Fox, making sure that it was low enough for the Guards to not notice.

“Rex, Fox, it’s  _ Rex _ .” Rex said, a few tears escaping his hold “You remember right?”

“Your designation is ‘CT-7567’  _ not  _ Rex, and who is this ‘Fox’ you are talking about?” Fox whispered, not moving to hug Rex as he would have done before the war but also not moving to kick him out of the bunk.

Rex hugged his Vod tighter as his tears fell as his Ori’Vod’Ika said that.

Kriff, what was this Facility doing to them?

Suddenly, they heard someone walking towards their cell, but Rex didn’t care, he just hugged his Ori’Vod tighter as his tears fell.

“CT-7567! CT-7567!  _ Rex! _ ” Someone hissed just as Rex felt a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch. Looking up, Rex saw that it was Fox, a worried look in his face.

“You have to go back to your bunk, _ now _ ,” Fox whispered, looking at their room's entrance keeping watch.

Rex numbly nodded leaving Fox’s hold and slipping into his bed and getting into a sleeping position just as the guards walked by.

“Oh look! One of the clones is crying!” One of the Guards said, making the others laugh.

The guards quickly left allowing Rex to change his position so he was curled towards the wall.

After a few minutes of the guards being gone, just as Rex was falling asleep, he felt someone slip into his bed and hug him.

“I’m sorry kih’vod....” Someone whispered in his ear, holding him tight, allowing Rex to feel a bit safer than he has felt since arriving, making him sleep faster.

In the morning, however, there was no one there other than a cold space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm MR, I'm one of the creators of this story! You can find me here on AO3 (look up at the creators part) and on tumblr by the name of @mrfandomwars.
> 
> Hi! I’m Vito or MJ one of the two authors of this story! I’m Vitosanders here on Ao3 and swtcw-writing on tumblr! I use he/they pronounces.
> 
> Translations:  
> Ori'Vod = Older Sibling  
> Ori'Vod'Ika = Dear Older Sibling  
> Kih'Vod = Younger Sibling  
> Vod = Sibling


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Fox get to leave, but they aren’t the same anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, for the comments! We are very happy you like the story. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter:  
> Loss of identity.

CT-7567 subtly shifted as the Director of the Facility talked about how proud the Teachers and Guards were to help bring two clones on to the right path, not wanting to be caught and sent to a class again (or worse, a punishment).

As the director finished, the ramp of the ship that would take CC-1010 and itself back to the 501st and Coruscant respectively.

Soon enough, the Director dismissed them and allowed them to enter the Ship.

CT-7567 was relieved, or as close as it could feel.  
___________

CT-7567 arranged his things as the ship left the system, he had to hurry so he could do its paperwork, which had grown with his time away.

Just as CT-7567 was about to start doing them, he felt a tap on its shoulder, drawing its attention away from the paperwork.

“Commander CC-1010, is there anything I can help you with?” CT-7567 asked, straightening in front of the commanding officer.

CC-1010 said nothing, only giving him one of the pieces of flimsi he was carrying before walking to its bunk and sitting down, reading the piece of flimsi that it hadn’t given to CT-7567.

CT-7567 looked down at its piece, to have been given the said piece must mean that it’s important.

Hello, my name is Rex but my number is CT-7567 and I’m the second in command of the 501st Battalion under Jedi Knight and General Anakin Skywalker.

CT-7567 blinked, was this supposed to be something he wrote before? It doesn’t remember…

CT-7567 shook its head and continued reading, its head hurting after a while, and memories of things that it didn’t remember happening slowly appeared.

CT-7567 (should he-it call it-himself Rex?) blinked as he-it finished the flimsi. This wasn’t what he expected to read.

(By the end of the 20 hour trip, Rex was slowly back to himself and was hugging Fox, who was still stuck.)  
___________

Rex holds his bag in his hand ready to leave the ship, he looks over at Fox who looks at him unsure. Rex hadn’t been able to bring Fox back to himself during their flight back to the 501st. “Well CT-7567 we are almost back to your battalion. Do you have everything?” Rex looks sad at what Fox says, remembering Fox asking something similar when they had just left for the facility. Rex’s gets startled when the ramp of the ship comes down. He hadn’t even noticed that they had landed. 

“It seems we are here.” Rex says looking at Fox. He hesitates, but steps up to Fox pulling him in a quick hug. He can feel Fox tense, but hug him anyway. 

“You should get off the ship, the schedule has us leave again in 5 minutes.” Fox steps back from the hug. His face was blank. Rex looks sad but nods walking off the ramp and on the Resolute. It felt weird to be back here after everything. He sees his general standing just a bit ahead of him. Smiling at him. 

“Rex! It's good to see you again! How did the mission go?” General Skywalker asks excitedly. Happy to see Rex again. 

“Sir.” Rex saluts him. “It did go well, sir.” Anakin looks over his shoulder to something back on the ship. Rex looks back seeing Fox walking off the ramp. 

“We can catch up later, why don’t you say goodbye to commander Fox first.” General Skywalker says, nodding to Fox. Rex watches the general leave and takes Ahsoka with him. Rex turns back to Fox noticing him fidgeting a little. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Rex shakes his head and smiles at him.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t interrupt. I guess this is goodbye for now.” 

“Yeah, I’m leaving for Coruscant again. It was nice to have you around, CT-7567.” Fox holds his hand out for Rex to take. While Rex is sad that Fox is still stuck in their programming. He is happy Fox was there. 

“Until the next time I’m on Coruscant.” He shakes Fox's hand. Fox nods and turns around, walking back into the ship. Rex waits there until the ship is gone. He should properly find his general, but Rex makes his way towards his room. He still has a lot of paperwork left to do. Rex stops a few times talking with some of the troopers. Never answering where he has been for the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we missed any tags please let us know in the comments down below.
> 
> Learn about the authors:
> 
> Hi! I’m Vito or MJ one of the two authors of his story! I’m Vitosanders here on Ao3 and swtcw-writing on tumblr! I use he/they pronounces.
> 
> Sup, I'm MR (she/her), I'm the other author of this story. I'm @mrfandomwars on tumblr.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex discoveres the reason why he was sent to the **Facility**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! MR and Vito/MJ here! We are very glad to know that you like the story!
> 
>  **Trigger Warning:**  
>  \- Loss of Identity;  
> \- Reference to Torture;
> 
> P.S.: Thanks for Reading!

Rex sighs, he hadn’t been gone for that long and he already got called in for another mission. At least this time it was an actual mission.

He looks at the pile of reports on his desk and sighs. It had been a long mission, especially while he is still dealing with everything that had happened. Rex just wants to go to his bunk and sleep, but he needs to finish this paperwork first. Rex grabs the first file from his desk, but the one underneath it caught his attention. It was labelled as classified and for his General. It isn’t the first report for his general that ended up with Rex, but this _is_ classified and should have been brought directly to him and not have ended up with Rex.

Rex lays the file down and picks up the report, maybe the general had left it behind for Rex? Rex hesitates, but he can’t find another reason why it would be here.

Rex opens it up and is surprised by a picture of himself. The report shows some information about him on the first page. Number, name, age and other things about his health. Rex quickly notices the logo of the facility on top of the page. He almost lets the report fall out of his hands with the shock. Why is there a report of him from that place here?

Rex quickly flips to the next page, he reads some more information about himself. Rex scans the report for any information on why he was sent. There! Reason for visit: “CT-7567 was sent to the facility as per request of General/Jedi Knight A. Skywalker. Reason given: talking back to superior and ordering superior around.”. 

Rex lets the report slip out of his hands. He can’t believe it to be true. His general would never do that to anyone. Rex looks at the report with horror and falls down in his chair. This is not possible. Rex picks the report back up and there it is, in bold letters. There is no denying it, his general had requested for him to be sent there. Rex gets up angry, how could he do that! He trusted him!

Rex walked around his room to get himself to calm down. He needs to be able to think clearly about what he is going to do. One thing is for sure though, Rex can’t start here and act like everything is fine, he wouldn’t be able to do it anyway.

Rex takes a deep breath trying to think.

What will he do now? Kriff. Does anyone else know? The Chancellor obviously had something to do with the mission as he was the one who sent him and Fox- Fox! He is the commander of the Guard! He can help him!

(Hopefully he is back from the state that the **Facility** had left him in.)

Rex scrambled to grab his comm.unit, his hand shaking as he gripped it in a tight hold.

Scrolling through his contacts, Rex quickly called his Ori’Vod, hoping that he wasn’t asleep or on a mission.

A few seconds after Rex clicked to call Fox, said vod accepted the call

“R-sorry, CT-7567, what do you need?” Fox asked, back straight although a bit more relaxed and showing more emotion in his eyes than he had when they had left the **Facility**.

Rex took a deep breath and asked, his voice shaking a bit: “C-Can I join the Guard? I d-don’t think that the 501st is the place for me anymore...”

Fox blinked, clearly not expecting that before slowly nodding in agreement.

“Of course vod, can you handle your part of the paperwork where you are?” He asked.

“Yes, but can I go back to Coruscant now or soon? As the transfer process is happening?” Rex asked, a bit desperate to leave.

“Of course, I will send a few Guards to get you as I can’t leave right now so you will have to wait for a bit, maybe a few hours or a few days,” Fox said reassuringly.

“A-Alright vod, thank you. I will handle all the paperwork I need to do here.” Rex said, gratefully (although a bit sad that his Vod wasn’t going to personally come and get him). Already thinking of pulling all the other paperwork aside just to get the transfer papers done and then trying to do his part of the paperwork and write a few tips so the next Captain doesn’t have it all dumped on them.

“Don’t forget to add the reason in the transfer part,” Fox said out of nowhere, quickly reminding Rex of that necessary part of the transfer papers.

Rex stilled, he couldn’t mention the **Facility** in his report as it was against the Rules he was taught.

Fox must have seen it in Rex’s body language as he said: “Don’t worry, just say that you feel that you can’t work with the 501st to bring it to it’s best potential.”

Rex nodded, planning on sending Fox the report he found to explain to him why he couldn’t no longer stay when the call was over.

“Ret, vod,” Rex said, thankful.

“No problem vod’ika, until a few days,” Fox said, appearing a bit more relaxed than at the start of the conversation, before hanging up.

Rex takes a deep breath, time to take care of the paperwork.

_______

A few hours later, Rex shifted a bit outside of the door of his General office, not knowing how the General would react.

Knowing that the process would get done faster if he had General Skywalker sign the paperwork to approve it. Rex knocked on the door, waiting for a ‘Come in!’ to open it.

“Sir.” Rex greeted his General, holding his paperwork tightly.

“Rex! What’s up?” Asked General Skywalker, grinning and rising from his chair.

“Hello sir, I have a few papers that might need your signature,” Rex said, tense (afraid that he would do something wrong and be sent back), handing the General the paperwork.

The General’s smile fell as he read the transfer papers.

“Rex...these are transfer papers.” General Skywalker said, looking up from the paperwork.

“I know, sir,” Rex said, thankful that he was wearing his helmet so he could look at the wall behind his General instead of looking at him in the eyes without the said person noticing.

“Do you really want to leave?” Asked General Skywalker quietly, after a few moments of silence, for some reason sounding hurt.

“Yes sir, I believe that I can be more helpful at the Guard and that I am not helping the 501st to reach it’s potential,” Rex answered, thankful that his voice didn’t shake.

General Skywalker silently nodded, before leaning on to his desk, quickly grabbing a pen and signing the papers.

“Here, I hope you have a nice time at the Guard.” General Skywalker said, shoving the papers to Rex, his face blank.

“Thank you, sir.” Thanked Rex, still not looking his (old?) General in the eye “Am I dismissed?” He asked.

General Skywalker nodded, waving his hand in dismissal, before turning around and walking back to his chair.

Rex took that as his cue and left, already planning on pulling an all-nighter to deal with all/most of his paperwork he had left.

__________

“Hello Vod’ika.” Greeted, a clearly happy (or as happy as he could be, he still was clearly dealing with what the **Facility** did to him, he was still appearing a bit emotionless), Fox as Rex left the ship the Guard had used to get him the night after he had given his transfer papers to General Skywalker (only General Skywalker was present when he left, his vode busy doing their rounds or sleeping).

“Hi Fox.” Rex greeted, before nodding at the other two troopers behind Fox.

“Come on Vod, let’s get you settled in and then I can show you around,” Fox said, gesturing for Rex to follow him before turning around and walking off.

Rex gladly followed him, making sure that he was near Fox (who didn’t mind that he was closer than the **Facility** would allow) although still a bit behind him as they walked to the Guard barracks, until they were in a hallway, where they stopped.

“My room is right here.” Fox said, gesturing the door at the end of the hallway “Your room is to the left.” Fox said, pointing to the unidentified room to the left.

Rex silently nodded, knowing full well that technically speaking he shouldn't be sleeping in the Commander’s room hallway, but he would be anyway.

“We had all the Captain’s slots full and Commander’s slots as well, so we had to demote you to the rank of the ARC Trooper, sorry vod.” Fox said, before adding “We left your new armour in your room. Don’t be weirded out that it’s already painted. All the armour, except the Marshall and ARC Commander’s armour, are the same; it helps us trick the nat-borns when they order us into sending someone away or decommission them. So it seems like we actually did it when we did nothing, as they can’t tell if we did it or not if every trooper looks the same.” Fox explained.

Rex nodded, before telling Fox he would be out in a few minutes before walking into his room to change his armour.

Hopefully he would be safer here, but he doubted it.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody finds out where Rex is and he isn’t happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! MR and Vito/MJ here! We are very glad to know that you like the story!
> 
> Trigger Warning:  
> \- Loss of Identity;  
> \- Reference to Torture;  
> \- Black out missions mentioned;
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the late update, school has started again for the both of us and it has been busy.

Rex slowly blinked awake, feeling the place beside him in the bed cold.

Fox must have been called away, Rex thought, stretching, knowing fully well that he fell asleep hugging his vod.

It had been three weeks since he joined the Guard, and since basically day three Rex has been sleeping in Fox’s room, sharing the bed with him (because of his nightmares between other reasons) as the room barely had space for one.

Rex slowly rose, grabbing his comm from the bedside table without even looking at what he was doing, now so used to the motion. Bringing the comm closer to him, Rex saw that it had a piece of (folded) flimsi attached, not an unusual sight by now.

Smiling, Rex grabbed the flimsi and unfolded it, eager to read it as it was a small method of communication that he and Fox used when their timetables didn’t meet or when they left before the other woke up.

“Don’t forget the mission tomorrow morning, sleep on time.  
Love you Kih’Vod. - CC-10 Fox, your Ori’vod”

Rex frowned, concerned, Fox was back to answering to ‘CC-1010’ after the most recent mission that the Chancellor sent him on (that was apparently a ‘Blackout Mission’, the other Guards informed him, which happened often from what he heard) but was slowly going back to normal (or as normal as he could be after what they went through).

Grabbing a pen and a piece of flimsi, Rex quickly wrote his answer (“Love you too Ori'Vod, and I slept enough. - Rex, your Kih’vod”) and got up to put it in Fox’s armor stack, all the while checking his timetable.

Mhmmm, it seems he got a round on protecting the Chancellor at the end of the day, which was-...not good. Fox tried to keep him away as much as he could but as he had the qualifications to protect the Chancellor he had to protect him at some point.

At least he would have that round with Fox, and after that, it was a free time, which Rex could use to help sort out the paperwork that the Chancellor kept sending, that way he could help his vod (which was good because he got more sleep that way, that and the Guard kept giving him thumbs up and the good caf when he did it)-

Out of nowhere, Rex heard knocking on the door, drawing him from his thoughts.

Opening the door, Rex came face to face with someone he didn’t expect to see.

“Hey Fox, I want to talk to you about Re- Rex? What are you doing in Fox’s room?” Asked Cody, Realising that it was Rex who opened the door and not Fox as he expected.

Rex looks at Cody, panic in his eyes, but his face stands natural. “Cody.” He says trying to keep himself from slamming the door close in Cody’s face. He can’t say he sleeps here that would be too risky. It could get them both in danger. “I had to grab something for Fox. Who is not here so you will have to come back later if you want to talk to him.” Rex says, standing straight looking like he is talking to a general and not to one of his closest brothers.

“Rex? I..how… Why did you leave? Why didn’t you say anything? I have tried to contact you for weeks now, but you didn’t answer me.” Rex looks unsure at Cody. Should he tell him? No, he can’t do that. 

“I left because I didn’t feel like I could help the 501st anymore. Fox let me join the guards after I talked with him about reassignment.” Cody looks at Rex wary, that doesn’t sound like Rex at all. Rex loves his men, he would never just leave them behind. While Fox and them hadn’t been close for years, Cody would have never expected this from him either. Yes, Fox is known to drop contact sometimes for months, but he would never just hide a vod from them, right? Cody isn’t so sure anymore. Neither seems to act like themself at all. Cody isn’t sure how to feel about that. 

“So you just left, not telling me or the others anything at all. I had to find out this way, that you are fine and have a new life!” Cody says, not raising his voice by much, but enough for Rex to flinch. Cody doesn’t notice the flinch though, as Rex knows how to hide how he really feels about situations. “Why Rex? Why? I’m not asking why you left, I’m asking why you didn’t tell us. Why you didn’t tell me.” He says, whispering the last part. 

“I didn’t have time and after arriving here, my comm broke. So I have a new number.” Rex knows that these are weak excuses but what is he supposed to say. Cody glares at him. 

“That’s kriffing bullshit Rex and you know it too. You could have asked Fox to comm us so we could add you back into our chat. So stop lying and start telling me the truth.” 

“I told you the truth Cody but let me give you my number so you can add it back in the chat.” Cody glares at him harder. “If your comm had been broken you would have still the same number Rex. Which means you would have asked for a new number through Fox. Now, why would you do that and then neither of you tell us anything? The only reason would be that you didn’t want to tell us or talk to us.” Cody looks down at their feet, his hands balled in fists. He feels the tears in his eyes, but he won’t cry not in front of Rex. “What did we do Rex?” Cody looks back up at him, tears clear in his eyes. “What did we do?” 

Rex hesitated, what is he supposed to tell Cody? Sorry I was scared that you would get us in more trouble, that Fox and he sometimes don’t even remember that they can talk casually to their brothers? He knows he can’t tell Cody the truth. “Well, that you don’t believe me is not my fault Cody. It told you what happened, but you don’t want to believe me. Now do you want my new number or not?” 

“Keep your number and your lies. Call us when you are done lying to us.” Cody says glaring at Rex. Rex sighs.

“Cody I… I can explain just it is a long story and I..” Rex gets interrupted by Cody’s comm going off. Cody glares at him and opens the message. 

“I got to go. You can tell me the truth later.” Cody says, closing the message on his comm. Rex nods not saying anything else. Cody sighs and walks away, he will deal with this later.  
—————  
Fox looks at Rex sadly, holding Rex close to him. “He has still not called you?” Rex shakes his head, hugging Fox tightly, crying softly in Fox’s shoulder. As Fox tightens his grip on Rex, he swears that he will get Cody for this.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guards meet with 501st for a mission and Rex gets confronted with who he left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! MR and Vito here! I hope you like this chapter!

Rex sighs trying to calm down his nerves. He doesn’t even understand why they are here. The guards rarely leave to help out the front and now not only is Rex back on the front, but now he also is back with the 501st. Could it get any worse? Rex tries to hide himself behind Rys and Jek. Rex isn’t ready to face his ex-general or any of his brothers for that matter. Though hiding behind Jek and Rys wasn't one of his best ideas. Rex’s ARC armour stands out among the normal guard armour that both Jek and Rys wear. Rex can feel the eyes on him when he and the guards walk past groups of 501at troopers. Rex feels like he has the worst timing ever, Rex was only just finished with painting his armour when Thorn had called him for this mission. Now his armour looks like his old armour only now in red instead of blue. 

“Hey Rex, is everything okay?” Rys asks, turning a little to look at him. Rex nods his head.

“Yeah I’m fine or as fine as someone can be when facing his old battalion.” Jek and Rys look at each other, Rex doesn’t need to see their faces under their helmets to know they are worried about him. Fox had given him the same look, when Rex had told him he was going to join this mission. It took a while for Fox to agree with it, but here they are and Rex never wished more that Fox has said no. 

“You know we have your back if any of them is going to be difficult. We won’t let anything happen to you.” Jek says stepping back to walk next to Rex and bumping their shoulders together. Rex softly taps twice on Jek’s hand as a thank you. They walk further all the eyes on them and whispers following them. Everybody knows that their former captain just came back.

———-

“Okay, Rex you sleep in the back. Rys and Jek you two sleep here in the front of the tent.” Thorn gestures two sections at the side of the tent. “I will also be in the back. Why don’t you all grab your bag and get settled in? We will meet back here in a bit.” The men nod and split up to their sides of the tent. Rex pulls back the flap of his section and puts his back down. He turns around at the mention of his name. “Before I forget, Fox asked me to tell you to call him as soon as we had arrived.” Rex nods his head and thanked Thorn. He sits down on his bunk and pulls off his helmet before calling Fox.

“Hey Fox, Thorn had told me that you wanted me to call you.” Fox nods at him.

“Yeah I wanted to make sure you would be okay. How are the 501st treating you?” Rex sighs, looking down.

“I haven’t really talked to them yet, I have avoided them so far. I saw Fives a few times and I think he was trying to get my attention, but I just can’t face him.” Fox frowns.

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to talk to them you don’t have to and if they start trouble you don’t have to take it.” Before Rex can say more he gets interrupted by yelling outside of his room. 

“No, I have the right to know why he left me, why he left us!” Rex's face falls when he recognizes the voice. That was Fives. 

—————

Fives struggled against the hands holding him, trying to break free.

Karking hells! He just wanted to talk to Rex about why he left them!

“Please leave, you don’t have the authorization to be here.” Commander Thorn repeated his previous words, his body positioned in front of a tent which Fives was sure that was where Rex was in.

“I will only leave if he comes out here and talks to us like a man!” Fives said, struggling harder as the rest of the 501st struggled to free themselves.

“And what if he doesn’t want to talk to you?” Commander Thorn shot back.

Finally breaking the hold, Fives ran into the tent, dogging Commander Thorn, entering the tent just as a few Guards grabbed him.

Out of nowhere, a help sounded.

Looking at the opening, Fives found Rex in the ground, rubbing his temple.

So  _ that _ was what this foot hit.

“Rex!” Fives shouted, trying to break free, but Rex only looked down before the tent flap was closed, a pissed Commander in front of it.

“Out.  _ Now _ .” Thorn ordered, angry.

Fives continued to struggle, not done yet.

“Why is he with you?” Fives asked.

“Yeah! Why is he? And why did he tell us nothing when he left?” Asked Hardcase, further down and closer to the door as he struggled.

“Rex! Come out and talk to us!” Fives shouted, but met with nothing.

Soon enough, the Guard had successfully dragged them away.

The 501st didn’t try to talk to Rex after that.

___________

“Do you think we did something?” Cody asked, hunched over his desk talking to Wolffe via a holo-call.

Wolffe shook his head.

“ _ I don’t think so, Fox has been like that since the start of the war and you know Rex had the habit of trying to copy what we did, he must be unconsciously doing it again, _ ” Wolffe said, waving off Cody’s worries.

“Still...he was meant to tell me after I returned from the mission, but he told me nothing and is actively trying not to be alone with me,” Cody said, crossing his arms and letting his head fall on top of it, hurt by Rex’s actions.

“ _ I would say that he was busy but he also has been like that with the rest of the Batch, _ ” Wolffe said, shaking his head again before adding “ _ Besides, what could the Guard be busy with? _ ”

Cody was about to answer him when he heard a knocking in the door.

Quickly saying goodbye, Cody walked to the door (side glancing at his paperwork and noting that apparently the 501st got assigned to a hard mission by Fox), opening his door and coming face to face with General Kenobi.

“Hello Cody, just to tell you that we will be landing on a small space station as the mechanics said that they need the ship to power down to help fix the problems at the engine.” General Kenobi said with a small cute smile.

Cody nodded, already thinking of finishing his paperwork before calling Wolffe again and maybe checking in on Alpha-17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to our Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/) and [@vitodelaney](https://vitodelaney.tumblr.com/))!  
> Btw, thanks for reading and commenting!


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Kenobi and the 212th land on a mysterious planet. They find more than they ever expected to find. 
> 
> **_Part 1_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi MR and Vito here! This chapter has a few warnings so read them carefully before reading!  
> Thank you all for your support, we really appreciate it a lot!
> 
> ###  **_Mind The Warnings!!!_ **
> 
> Warnings: reference to possible torture, degrading behaviour, clones not treated as humans.

Cody walked down the ramp, following his General, sighing as he noticed the man in question patting his belt, probably looking for his lightsaber, which Cody knew was in his General’s office.

Just as he was about to tell him so, a female human ran up to them.

“Ah, hello! The Chancellor didn’t tell us to prepare for just a large number but that’s alright, the holonet has been weird lately so it was probably lost.” She said, before gesturing for them to follow her “Come! Come! Welcome...To the Re-Education Facility!” She said cheerfully, waving her arms around.

“Aumi, Dem, please take the Clones to their room.” The woman said, looking at a female klatonian and a male chiss before looking back to Obi-Wan. “My name is Cieh Trydrerass-Miffeucis and I’m the director of this Facility, please follow me.”

Obi-Wan nodded, shooting Cody and his men one last confused glance before following after the woman.

They walked a bit before arriving at a closed-off hallway.

At the probing of the Force, Obi-Wan subtly turned on his comm’s camera, setting it to record.

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking Madam, what is this Facility? The Chancellor didn’t say a lot about it-” or anything, at all “-and the name ‘Re-Education’, while giving some hints, doesn’t explain at all.” Obi-Wan said as Cieh was about to open the doors of the hallway.

“Oh! Well, Mister....” Cieh started to say, trailing off and staring expectantly at Obi-Wan, who coughed out an ‘Elbrann Har’ “Well, Mister Har, this Facility is for the Re-Education of Clones who, while having displeased their Commanding Officer’s, haven’t done enough to explain the usage of Reconditioning.” She said, typing in a password on the door-pad, opening the door to the Hallway, revealing a lot of rooms with ray shield for doors.

“It was first made a concept when Scientist Eru Ke, from the Kamino Cloning Program, rose concerns five years ago about the cost of the reconditioning process, in both credits and material matters, to the Supreme Chancellor and Master Tyrannus from the Jedi Order,” Cieh said, walking beside Obi-Wan through the Hallway, not batting an eye at the torture weapons inside while Obi-wan held back his horror, which got harder to do when he noticed that the objects seemed to be stained with something dark. Probably blood, Obi-Wan thought, worried for who had to suffer through them, not paying attention to when Cieh referred to the Jedi Order “Then, working together, Master Tyrannus and Chancellor Palpatine came up with this Facility.” She said, shooting Obi-Wan a side glance, who quickly made it seem like he was paying attention.

“This Facility took years to perfect, our leading Teachers worked hard to find perfect methods of rehabilitation, you can even say that they are the best at what they do thanks to their research.” The Director said, clearly proud while Obi-Wan felt his horror and worry grow “We were able to finish everything in time, with tests and everything, for when the Chancellor sent the first clone for the first, real test.” Cieh said, gesturing to him to follow her as she turned left on a fork.

“Oh? And w-what was the Clone?” Asked Obi-Wan, after taking a deep breath, wincing as he shuttered when he had to change the ‘who’ to ‘what’ as people anti-clone often referred the Clones as.

“Why would you want to know?” Cieh asked, stopping and turning her head to stare at Obi-Wan, raising an eyebrow.

“Call it...morbid curiosity,” Obi-Wan said, hoping that she would buy it.

After a few seconds where she made Obi-Wan sweat with worry of being caught, Cieh nodded to herself, turning her head back to stare down at the Hallway and returning to guide Obi-Wan through it.

“Its number is CC-1010, it’s often sent here as it often displeases the Chancellor, to be expected as any error on its part could be a huge risk to the safety of the Chancellor, the Senate and the people of Coruscant, even if that error is only a misspelt word in a small note to another Clone,” Cieh said, making Obi-Wan pale.

He knew that number, that was Cody’s older brother, Marshall Commander Fox, who was now at odds with his batch as Captain Rex had transferred to the Guard and the Commander had told no one.

“Oh, so you have only practice with one Clone?” Obi-Wan asked, hoping, praying to the Force that it was the case.

No such luck.

“Ah, no, we recently had another Clone here, a CT-7567 if I’m not mistaken.” Cieh said before adding “Apparently it had disrespected it’s General, Sky-something, so the General requested the Chancellor to the Clone to be sent here, the Chancellor did so as a present to him.”

“Ah, the name wouldn’t be Skywalker, would it? It's the only name that comes to mind.” Obi-Wan asked, hoping that it wasn’t right.

Sadly, Cieh nodded.

“Yes, yes, that’s the name!” She said, before leaning towards Obi-Wan’s ear, looking as if she was about to tell him a secret “Did you know, I think that the General didn’t know about the Clone being sent here, I think it was a present from the Chancellor to him.” She whispered, before shifting again so that she was back to her old position “Come, let me show some of the most successful rooms.”

Obi-Wan numbly nodded, hoping that Anakin didn’t actually know what happened, before following Cieh into a room as she explained what each piece did while Obi-Wan subtly shifted his comms position so it had a better view of the room.  
__________________________

Cody looks at his general, seeing him looking confused and can’t help but to agree with him. What the kriff is going on here? 

“Very well you will follow us and do as we tell you to do. You will treat us with respect and will call us sir and madam. We are aware that you are sent here most likely for misbehaviour, but we hope you haven’t sunk so low yet to not respect your superiors. Understand that we won’t tolerate the nonsense you have come up with that is names. You have your number and that is it. So if any nat-born asks you what is your name you answer with your number, as that is the only right answer. You will follow classes, any mistakes will be punished, any disrespect will be punished. You will hand in your armour and you will get it back when it is earned again.” Dem says his voice is strong and free of any emotions. Cody has a feeling that those classes will mean pain, no matter what they do. 

“Unfortunately we weren’t prepared for your arrival, so we can’t start your classes right away. You will go to your rooms, four in each, and will take off your armour. We will provide you with your uniform to wear for the rest of your stay. You will wear your uniform as instructed, when failing to do so you will be warned. Two warnings mean punishment, any warnings after that will mean punishment.” Dem’s cold red eyes, glimmer with a dangerous gleam.

“Sir, may I ask what the punishments are?” The female Klatonian scrunches her nose up at Cody. 

“Are you already planning to break any rules clone?” She asks, glaring down at Cody like he is filth under her boots. 

“No madam, but I just like to know what can be expected.” Dem puts out his hand to stop Aumi and raises one of his eyebrows. 

“If you don’t plan on breaking any rules, you should not worry about the punishments. As long as you do as we say, you have nothing to worry about, clone. You do not question your superiors.” Cody nods his head, having the feeling that doing anything else will end in punishment. Dem seems satisfied with Cody’s reaction and walks further down the hall. “Four to one room, the Commander may wait here.” Cody looks at Wooley and Boil, both looking worried. Cody gives them a subtle nod to the rooms. Encouraging them to go. 

“Well Commander, you must understand while you are you will be treated like any other trooper. So your little misstep early is your first warning. You do not speak unless spoken too, understood?” Aumi asks, a dark gleam in her eyes.

“Yes madam,” Cody says trying to contain his anger. Cody doesn’t feel like finding out what the punishments are. 

“That’s a good clone, now to your room and get changed.” Cody nods and salutes them. Cody has a really bad feeling about this, he just hopes his general can get them out of here. He checks the rooms to find one that wasn’t full yet. The last room free is the room with Boil, Wooley and Waxer. It seems the ghost company stays together then. Cody nods at them and starts to take off his armour, he hides his comm on him. They might need it. When they are stripped down to their blacks Dem walks in holding four packages with clothing. 

“Good to see you can follow orders after all Commander, what is your number. You don't need the title here after all.” Dem raises his eyebrow, his red eyes gleaming with mirth. 

“It's CC-2224 sir,” Cody says. 

“Mm very well, CC-2224 don’t forget that you have one warning already. If anymore follow, it will mean punishment. Troopers your numbers?” Dem turns to the other three with a sharp look, daring them to disobey him. 

“CT- 3917 sir,” Wooley answers, saluting Dem. 

“CT- 3293, sir,” Boil says.

“CT- 3295, sir,” Waxer says, saluting the man quickly. 

“Very well, put on your uniforms. You will be more informed about your classes later today.” He looks at them before dropping the clothes right in front of Cody. He raises his eyebrow smirking at Cody. His look was promising pain for them. Cody was really asking the force that his general could hurry up and get them out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked it! Even if this chapter is a less centred around Rex and Fox, it is important for the future of the story! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to our Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/) and  
> [@vitodelaney](https://vitodelaney.tumblr.com/))! 
> 
> Btw, thanks for reading and commenting!


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was happening to the clones while our favourite red-headed Jedi Master was talking with Cieh.
> 
> Oh, and Cody is told some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! MR and Vito here, sorry for the wait but our personal lives became very busy and we were only able to do this chapter in our limited free time, we hope you like it!
> 
> ###  ****
> 
> _Trigger Warnings:_
> 
>   * Mentioned Torture;
> 


Not even an hour after they had been brought to their rooms had the men been called to gather. They were brought to a big room and told to sit down. That had been a few minutes ago, they had been left alone and were carefully whispering among themselves worried about what was happening. “Cody? Do you have any word on the general? Some of the shinies are getting worried that the general left us behind here.” Cody looks at Boil frowning. 

“I have nothing on the general yet, but he might not know how safe it is to contact us. Can't blame him for that. Also our general would never leave us here he isn’t like that. He will get us out of here. How long it will take though I don’t know, we don’t know how many people are actually here. We don’t know what they are cable off. The general is most likely gathering information that is needed to get us out and to get this place down. He would never stand for this.” Boil nods his head. 

“I have faith in our general, but this place is something else. I don’t know if we will get out here unharmed Cody. That man had it out for you and I don’t like how he was looking at you, like he was going to hurt you.” Waxer chims in. 

“I will be okay Waxer, I can handle pain. We are soldiers and we were made to withstand pain. I will make sure he won’t harm any of you.” Cody hugs Waxer quickly, not wanting to risk any punishment. Not even a second later the Chiss walks in again. His dark red eyes finding Cody’s and he smirks cooly. 

“Well clones, as you were all sent here we have decided you will follow classes in several smaller groups. I expect nothing more than perfect behaviour. I don’t care what happens you will call your superiors Sir or madam. You will address each other by your number, no ranks no names.” Dem says the word names like it is poison. “You were born without a name and won’t need one while fighting for the republic. You are not special or better than anyone else, so you won’t need names or special paint jobs. You are clones for a reason. Now anyone who doesn’t behave will be punished as seen fit.” Dem looks at the troopers gathered in front of him. “As we hadn't been informed about your arrival, you will start today’s lesson as a group. I don’t want to hear a word unless I’m talking directly to you, when you answer you will state your number and wait until I tell you you can talk.” Dem looks around the room with his predatory gaze waiting for anyone to start talking. The troopers though keep quiet no one wants to be punished. “Very well, we will start today’s lesson with the basics on how to greet you superior and how to act like the good soldiers you were made to be.” Dem starts lecture them, up until one of the troopers interrupts Dem mid sentences with a sneeze. The whole room seems to grow darker and colder. Dem glares at the troopers in front of him. 

"Ah, here we have someone who clearly wants to receive a punishment." Dem said, taking a step towards the trooper but was cut off by Cody, who stepped in front of the trooper.

“Sir, it was just a natural body action, I assure you, you don’t need to punish him.” Cody said as the other troopers slowly stepped in front of the young trooper.

Dem pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at Cody before-

“Guards? Take the clone who sneezed and the commander towards the punishment room.” He said, making the others freeze as the Guard suddenly appeared and cut through the other clones, grabbing both Cody and the other trooper by their arms and started dragging them towards the door.

“Oh, and troopers? Don’t  _ ever _ interrupt me again.” Dem said just as Cody and the young clone were dragged out of the room, making Cody hold back a glare for fear that they would hurt his vod more if he did so.

________________

Cody grimaced as he moved wrong.

He and the young vod -which he discovered that was going by his number as he still didn’t have a name- had returned a while ago, having been thrown into their respective cells and were currently waiting for the other vode to return.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, he heard footsteps towards the cells, making him sit up and hide a grimace before going to stand at attention.

The Guards soon walked in, sneering at him as the other troopers walked in, obviously trying to hide their pain.

“Lights out in 30 minutes, behave and don’t forget, you aren’t allowed to switch beds.” The Guard leader said, before walking out, followed by the other Guards.

When their footsteps fade, the vode sagged in their spots, clearly tired, making Cody worry about them.

“Are you alright?” Cody whispered, moving to check on Wooley, who looked worse to wear.

“Yeah...just the ‘classes’ were hard.” Waxer said, grimacing as the room fell into a grim silence.

They stayed like that for a while, with Cody checking on their injuries before singing to the other rooms to see how the others were.

Just before 5 minutes they were supposed to go to the bed, they heard footsteps towards their cells.

Quickly going under their beds’ covers, the clones tensed, watching as the Guards entered the cells.

“There’s been a change of plans, apparently there’s a battle nearby and they need as many men as possible, so you will have to go, now put up your armour and follow me.” The Guard leader said, clearly annoyed as the other guards threw their armour to the ground.

Quickly grabbing their pieces of armour, the vode dressed as fast as they could, knowing that the longer that they took the more annoyed and angry the Guards would become.

Just as they finished, the Guards turned around and walked off, leaving the troopers to catch up to them.

“Mister Har, Director Trydrerass-Miffeucis, the troopers,” The Guard leader said as they walked up to the hangar, where the clones found a pale looking General Kenobi besides the woman that they first saw when they arrived at the Facility.

“Thank you, now, Mister Har, are you sure you want to take them to the battle?” The Director asked General Kenobi after nodding in thanks at the Guard.

“I’m sure, don’t worry, besides, there’s the chance of them perishing in the battle so you shouldn’t worry.” General Kenobi said, still pale.

Director Trydrerass-Miffeucis pursed her lips and nodded.

“If you are sure Mister Har... ” She said.

“I am.” Reassured Kenobi before saying: “Now if you excuse me,” and turning around, walking towards their now fixed ship, gesturing for the troopers to follow him.

“Good luck in the battle Mister Har!” Said Director Trydrerass-Miffeucis, waving them off as they entered the ship.

“Don’t worry, I will be in a safe place.” Kenobi said, just as the ramp started being pulled up.

Soon enough, they were taking off the space station.

When they were far enough, Obi-Wan’s shoulders dropped before he looked at them, clearly worried.

“Are you alright?” He asked, probably using the Force to check on them as they felt something breeze over them.

“We are fine sir, we just want to get the battle over with.” Cody said, worried for the amount of vode that might have been hurt (or worse) already.

However, Obi-Wan shook his head.

“There’s no battle, it was just something that I made up to get us away from that place.” He said, before looking to the side, pursing his lips, clearly worried about something.

“Cody, may I speak to you in private?” He asked after a few moments, looking at Cody in the eyes.

Nodding, Cody followed his General into a room on the offside, wondering what had happened.

“Sir?” Cody asked as the door shut itself behind them.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan looked at his commander in the eyes.

“The Facility has already been used on two other troopers.” He said, making Cody worry. Who were the poor vode who suffered in that place?

Obi-Wan continued after a few seconds, trying to figure out how to say the next part.

“And I believe that those two were Marshall Commander Fox and ARC Trooper Rex of the Republic Guard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you like it! We are [@mrfandomwars](https://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/) and [@vitodelaney](https://vitodelaney.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to us!
> 
> **P.S::** Once again, sorry for the late chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> If we missed any tags please let us know in the comments down below. 
> 
> Learn about the authors:
> 
> Hi! I’m Vito or MJ one of the two authors of this story! I’m Vitosanders here on Ao3 and swtcw-writing on tumblr! I use he/they pronounces. 
> 
> Sup, I'm MR (she/her), I'm the other author of this story. I'm @mrfandomwars on tumblr.


End file.
